Harry Severus Snape
by Mrs.SiriusOrionBlack1
Summary: What if Lily Evans choose Severus Snape over James Potter? Lily marries Severus and has Harry Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I am posting my stories from my account on Wattpad. My username on Wattpad is SiriusBlackGirl1.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.**

 ** _*1976*_**

A sixteen year old girl with auburn hair and bright green eyes was looking for her best friend. Her name is Lily Evans and her best friend is Severus Snape. She anted to ask him a question but she is afraid what answer she might get from him. She bite her bottom lip thinking of how to ask him. She thought she had a crush on the bloody git - James Potter 0 but in reality, she has a crush on her long time best friend - Severus Snape.

She found him sitting under the tree he always sits under reading a book.

"Severus!" Lily yelled running to him.

He looked up from his book and smiled when he saw Lily.

Lily sat down on the ground smiling at Severus trying to catch her breath.

When she did catch her breath, she said, "Severus, I want to ask you a question."

Severus put his book down and looked at her, grabbing her hands and said, "Lily, whatever it is, I don't think it will be bad."

Lily bite her bottom lip again and asked, "Severus, I..um...Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Severus stopped breathing a little. The girl he loves just asked him to be her boyfriend. He couldn't believe this.

He smiled and said, "I would love to be your boyfriend, Lily."

Lily smiled and said excited, "Great! The weekend is coming up and we should go on a date!"

Severus agree with her.

What they didn't know was that James Potter was listening to them with his mates. He had tears in his eyes when he heard Lily ask Severus out. The girl he loves ask his foe out. His heart break into two.

 ** _*1978*_**

Severus was standing in the altar looking down the blue carpet waiting for his bride to walk down the blue carpet. His bride is Lily Evans soon to be Lily Snape. This is the best day of his life right now. He is marrying the woman he loves.

He saw her coming down and he smiled at her while she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

She walked up to him and stood in front of him. They were looking at each other.

 **(Skipping the speech)**

"Do you, Severus Tobias Snape, take Lily as your lovely wife?"

"I do" Severus said with a smile on his face looking Lily in the eyes.

"Do you, Lily Marie Evans, take Severus as your dearly husband?"

Lily smiled and said, "I do."

"Now, I pronounce you man and wife. You can kiss the bride."

Severus lean down and kissed Lily and she kissed him back.

 ** _*1980*_**

Severus was pacing the waiting room anxiety waiting to hear from the healer. He was waiting because his wife, Lily Snape, was giving birth to their son. They already have the name for their son. It's Harry Severus Snape.

The healer walked into the room and Severus looked at him.

"Do you want to see your son, Mr. Snape?"

Severus didn't trust his voice. He just nodded his head yes. he followed the healer to the room and saw Lily holding their son, Harry, in her arms. The baby was sleeping. Severus walked up to her and sat down on the bed. he put his arm over Lily's shoulder and looked down at their son.

"He looks so beautiful, Sev" Lily said with a smile on her staring at her son.

Severus smiled and said, "That's because he gets it from you."

Lily laughed and looked at Severus and said, "I am happy that I married you, Severus. You are my best friend and lover. I love you."

Severus kissed her forehead and said, "I love you too, Lily."

"Ugly child" someone said.

Lily and Severus looked up and saw James Potter leaning up against the doorway. Severus narrow his eyes at James.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

James walked up to the bed and looked at the child. He had a disgust look on his face.

"Really, Lily? You had to have a child with Snape. That child looks ugly. If I was the father, he would look handsome like me" James said.

Lily held her son closer to her and glared angrily at James and said angrily, "Get out of here, Potter. You are just jealous because I choose Sev over you. I never liked you and I will never like you. Leave."

James looked Lily in the eyes then he looked at Severus. Severus has his eyes still narrow with anger in them. James looked at the child before he turn around and left the room.

Lily looked down at Harry and thought what James might do to him. Severus looked down at Lily and saw that she was looking at their son.

"Tiger-Lily?"

Lily looked up at Severus with tears in her eyes and asked, "What if James hurts Harry? I don't want to lose you or Harry, Severus."

"Tiger-Lily, you will never lose me or Harry. I will protect you and our son. Nothing will happen to him when I am around. I promise you that, Lily. I love you."

"I love you too, Severus."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 _ ***September 1st, 1991***_

"Mum! I will be fine! Dad is the potion professor at Hogwarts. Don't you trust him?" A eleven year old boy name Harry Snape asked his mother - Lily Snape (nee Evans).

She sighed and said, "Of course I trust your father, Harry. I just worried what will happen when he is not around. I don't want you to get hurt. You are my baby boy."

Harry moan and whined, "Mum!"

She laughed and hugged Harry and he hugged her back. They pulled away and Lily look down at her son and he was staring up at her with his bright green eyes that he got pass down from her. Harry looks just like his father but with his mother's eyes.

"Go, Harry. Don't want you to miss the train" she said with tears in her eyes.

Harry hugged his mother one last time before he ran onto the train.

Harry sat in a compartment by himself. Harry couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. He was just excited. The door opened and his "cousin" came into the compartment.

"Har!"

"Dragon!"

They hugged each other before they sat down. They think they are cousins because of their fathers (Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy) are friends and acts like brothers. That made Harry Snape and Draco Malfoy think that they are cousins. Lucius became friends with Lily. Severus and Lucius weren't death eaters. Lucius doesn't care about the blood status anymore.

"I am so excited to get to Hogwarts, Har! Are you!?" Draco excited sitting down on the seat next to Harry.

"Of course, Dragon! I cannot wait! I want to be in the same house as my dad. My mum and dad don't care what house I am in, they will be proud of me" Harry said with a smile on his face.

"My father said the same thing but my mother wants me to be a Slytherin" Draco said.

Draco feels more love from Lily than his own mother because his mother doesn't care about him.

"Don't worry, Drake. Whatever house you are in, you and I will still be friends" Harry said hugging Draco.

"I agree."

The door opened and they pulled away from each other to look at the door. It was a girl with bushing hair.

"Hello. May I sit with you two?" she asked shyly.

"Yes. Of course. My name is Harry Snape. This is my cousin, Draco Malfoy. He likes to be called Drake or Dragon" Harry told the girl.

The girl sat down looking at them and said, "My name is Hermione Granger."

"Are you a muggle-born?" Draco asked.

She blushed and said, "Yes."

Draco and Harry smiled and Harry said, "We don't care because my mum is a muggle-born while my dad is half- blood. My grandparents on my mum's side are muggles while my grandparents on my dad's side are different. His dad is a muggle while his mum is a witch. I am a half-blood."

Hermione smiled at them and asked, "What house are you hoping to be in? I was thinking of Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"Both of my parents were in Slytherin house but I don't know if I want to be in that house" Draco said thinking about the housing.

"My dad is the Slytherin head house. He was a Slytherin himself. My mum was a Gryffindor. My parents would be proud of me in whatever house I am in. I think my dad wants me to be a Slytherin" Harry told Hermione.

"Ain't Slytherin bad?"

"What?! No! They are not bad or evil. People think that they are when they aren't. My dad was a Slytherin and he's good. Same with Dragon's dad and he's good" Harry said.

Hermione just nodded her head and looked at the ground with shame in her eyes.

Draco moved to sit next to her and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him.

"It's okay, Hermione. You are new here. You must have read it or heart it. Trust Har and I. Slytherin are not bad or evil" Draco told her softly.

Hermione smiled at Draco and Draco smiled back at her. No one notice that Harry was smirking at the two. He had a plan going through his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or the characters.**

Still on the train, Harry was talking with Hermione and Draco when the compartment door opened and Ron Weasley was standing there. He narrow his eyes are Harry and Draco.

"Snape. Malfoy."

"Weasley" Harry and Draco said annoyed with Ron already.

Ron looked at Hermione and asked, "What are you doing with the Slytherin crew?"

"First off, you don't know if they will be Slytherins. Second off, they are they first people to be nice to me. Don't be rude to them" Hermione said angrily crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry and Draco wanted to laugh but they didn't because they were taught to not laugh when someone is bullying you or other people.

Ron held out his hand to Hermione and said, "Name is Weasley. Ron Weasley. I will help you find the real wizards that will not turn evil like these two."

"My name is Hermione Granger and I will not be shaking your hand when you are being rude to my friends. Go away" Hermione said angrily.

Ron narrow his eyes are Hermione and said, "You will be just like them."

He turn around and left the compartment closing the door behind him. Hermione looked at Draco and Harry. They were staring at her.

They smiled at her and Draco said, "Thanks, Hermione. We don't like Weasel so much. He bullies Har and we don't know why. Aunt Lily tried to get Har and Weasel to be friends but Weasel hurt him instead. Uncle Sev was there when it happen. Weasel's dad tried to explain that he was playing but Har was hurting. Since then, Har and I hated the Weasley family."

"Wow" Hermione said with wide eyes.

 **+SB+**

Harry, Draco, and Hermione were standing with the other first year students in the Great Hall waiting to be sorted into a house in Hogwarts.

The students were being called up by Professor McGonagall.

"Black, Miles."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head. The hat was talking to Hermione saying that she was either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but Hermione said that she wanted to be a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw, not a Gryffindor.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione got off the stool and walked to the Slytherin table.

More students were called up after Hermione.

"Lupin, William."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

More names.

"Potter, Charles!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

After a while, Draco was called up.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall place the hat on his head. It talked to him saying that he has a good heart but he doesn't belong in three of the four house.

"SLYTHERIN!"

More names were called and after a while, Harry was called up.

"Snape, Harry."

Professor Severus Snape was at the staff table. He looked up at his son's name. Harry looked up at him. Severus nodded his head yes. Harry walked up to the stool and sat down on it. Professor McGonagall place the hat on Harry's head.

~ _Mr. Snape. You are hoping to be a Slytherin like your father. I can see it. You are not evil or bad. You are going to be a great leader. You are right. Slytherin is a great house for you_...SLYTHERIN~

Harry smiled and ran to the Slytherin table. He looked up at his father and Severus was smiling and clapping for his son. Severus was happy that his son is a Slytherin. He said that he won't care what house that Harry was in but he would have been very proud if he got into Slytherin.

Harry was sitting between Hermione and Draco. he was excited to be in this house. He looked up at the other houses and saw that Charles Potter was pointing at him and talking with William Lupin, Miles Black, and Ron Weasley.

Harry looked at Draco and said, "Drake."

Draco looked at Harry and Harry said, "Potter, Black, Lupin, and Weasley are looking at me and I don't know why."

"Well, if they bully you or us, we can tell Potter, Lupin, and Black that we have mums while they don't."

"Ain't that mean, Drake?" Hermione asked.

"No, 'Mione, it's not when they start it. They always bully Har and we don't know why" Draco told Hermione.

Hermione blushed when Draco called her "'Mione" because no one ever gave her a nickname. Draco blushed when he notice that he gave Hermione a nickname. Harry just shook his head with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **Chapter Four**

Harry was sitting in potions next to Draco. Hermione was sitting in front of them. Harry was talking with Draco when Charles walked up to them with his "gang." Professor Severus Snape was not in the room yet.

"Snape."

"What do you want, Potter?"

"You are going to be just like your greasy dad. Having no friends. I don't think that Malfoy and Granger are really your friends" Charles said with a smirk on his face crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry sighed and looked away from him. Lily taught Draco this too. Charles didn't like how Harry looked away from him.

Charles was about to say something but Professor Snape came into the room slamming the door opened. He saw that Charles and his "gang" was near Harry, Draco, and a girl with brushing hair. He closed the door behind him when he walked into the classroom.

"Potter! Black! Lupin! Weasley! Sit down now!"

Charles, Miles, William, and Ron went back to their seats. Severus looked at his son and Harry looked up at his father. Harry knew the look that his father had on his face. He will have to stay behind after class because his father has to talk to him.

Professor Snape was about to talk when the door opened. Everyone looked and Harry's mouth dropped. It was a girl with ginger hair with light brown eyes. She's a Gryffindor. She looked up at Harry and gave him a small smile before she looked at Professor Snape.

"I am sorry, _Professeur_ **(French for the professor)** Snape. I just got lost" she said in a French accent.

Harry wasn't the only one that was staring at her with shock in their eyes. Charles Potter was staring at her, too.

"Five points from Gryffindor. Sit down, Miss. Agnes."

The girl sat down next to William Lupin. She looked back at Harry and smiled at him. No notice this but Charles and his "gang."

 **+SB+**

After class, the girl walked passed Charles table and he trips her. She fell. He and his lads laughed before they left. Her eyes tear up. Harry ran to her side and helped her pick her things up by hand.

They stood up and they looked at each other.

"Um...Here is your book" Harry said handing her the book back.

She smiled and said, " _Je vous remercie_ **(thank you).** My name is Isabelle Agnes."

Harry smiled and said, "My name is Harry Snape."

They walked out of the class together. Severus watch his son helped Isabelle with a smile on his face. Charles was watching Harry and Isabelle walked out of the classroom with an angered look on his face. Draco and Hermione were following Harry and Isabelle with smiles on their faces.

 **Chapter Five**

It's been a month since Hogwarts started and Charles been messing with Harry with his "gang." Harry was walking to potions alone when Charles and his "gang" walked up to him from behind him. Charles pushed Harry to the ground. Harry slid on the ground. He turns around to look at Charles but he was met with a wand his face.

"Stay away from Izzy (Isabelle)" Charles said angrily with anger in his eyes.

"She doesn't like you. You are not allowed to call her Izzy" Harry said looking up in Charles' eyes.

Charles looked at Miles and William and said, "Grab him."

Harry was confused until they grabbed him and he was fighting against the two. They walked to the Black Lake and they threw him in the lake. Hary came to the surface to see Charles and his "gang" laughing at him while they walked away from him. Harry climb out of the water and walked back to the castle. He had tears in his eyes. He knew he should go to his father but he didn't want Charles and his "gang" to know that he told on them.

He had his arms around him and he had his head hanging low with tears going down his cheeks.

"Harry!"

He looked up and saw his father.

"What happen, Little Snake?"

Severus always call Harry "Little Snake."

Harry shook his head and said, "Nothing. I just fell into the lake."

"Don't lie, son. I now that you don't just fall into the lake. What happen? You, Potter, Black, Lupin, and Weasley didn't show up for potions" Severus said.

Harry looked at the ground and said, "They threw me in the lake, dad."

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he reopens his eyes to look at his son. Harry was looking up at him again. He still had tears in his eyes.

"Son, here. Let me dry you" Severus said softly.

He did the spell to dry things and people.

"Why are they against me, dad? I did nothing to them" Harry asked with sadness in his voice.

Severus hugged his son and said, "I don't know, Little Snake. I just don't know."

Actually, he knew why. It was James', Sirius', and Remus' fault. He blame them for what their children are doing to Harry.

Harry cried softly into Severus' chest. Severus was rubbing his back softly looking down at his son. Severus wished that Harry didn't have to go through what he went through when he was at Hogwarts with James, Sirius, and Remus.


	5. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 _ **(Year Three)**_

Harry was walking around Hogwarts looking for Isabelle when Charles came up to Harry. Harry stopped and stepped back from Charles.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I want you to stay away from my girl, Snape" Charles replied angrily.

Harry narrow his eyes at Charles and said, "She does not like you, Potter. You better stay away from her."

Charles pull his wand out and point it to Harry and said angrily, "My father taught me spells that we haven't learn yet. I will use them on you."

Before Harry could take his wand out, Charles cast a spell towards Harry. Harry went flying backwards and hit the wall with his back. He groan in pain while he roll on his stomach. Charles walked up to Harry. Harry sat up and looked up at Charles.

"I don't know what I did to you to hate me, Potter" Harry said angrily.

"We could have be brothers if your slut of a mother didn't go and marry your greasy head of father" Charles told Harry angrily.

Harry stood up and pushed Charles to the ground hard and started to punch him in the face. Charles block one punch and punch Harry right in the nose. Harry howl in pain and fell off Charles. Charles got on his knees and started to punch Harry in the face. Hard. Harry was howling in pain.

Harry moved his head and bit Charles on his hand. Charles yelled in pain. Harry let his hand go and went attack but Charles hit his head off Harry's head. They both fell to the ground holding their heads.

"MR. POTTER! MR. SNAPE!"

The boys looked up and saw Professor McGonagall.

Oh no.

 **+SB+**

The two boys were sitting in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk staring at the two boys.

"I am very disappointed with you two. Fighting is against school rules," he told the boys, "I am not going to send you to the infirmary because this will be one of your punishments for fighting. Your second punishment will be two weeks of detention with Argus Fitch. Starting tomorrow. Now, I am going to owl your mothers. Now. Go down to dinner."

The boys groan when Dumbledore told them that they had detention with Fitch for two weeks and when he said that he will owl their mothers.

 **+SB+**

Harry and Charles walked into the Great Hall. Harry kept his head down when he walk to the Slytherin table. He knew his father was watching him but he didn't want his dad to see him like this.

 _Bloody Dumbledore_ , Harry thought as he sat down next to Draco.

Hermione was sitting on the other side of the table.

"Hazza! What happen?!" Hermione asked.

"Bloody Potter. He attack me because I've been hanging around Isabelle. Professor McGonagall caught us" he replied.

"Bloody hell, Harry. What did she do?"

"She brought us to Dumbledore and he gave Potter and I detention for two weeks..."

"Doesn't seem so bad" Draco said.

"With Fitch" Harry finish.

"Oh" both Hermione and Draco said.

"I feel for you, mate. What else happen?"

"He owl our mothers. I bet I will get my Howler today. Oh and here comes my mum's owl now. Goodly."

The owl stop in front of Harry and Harry took the letter and the owl flew away.

"Open the letter, mate, and get this over with" Draco told him.

Harry looked up at his father and he was staring at Harry with confusion on his face.

Severus saw Lily's owl and wonder why she sent a letter to Harry. Severus also notice that Harry was hurt. He will ask Harry about that but he didn't need to when Harry open the letter. He got his answer.

 **HARRY SEVERUS SNAPE!**

 **WHY DID I GET A LETTER FROM YOUR HEADMASTER SAYING THAT YOU FOUGHT WITH A STUDENT?! I RAISE YOU BETTER THAN THIS! SEVERUS RAISE YOU BETTER THAN THIS! I AM SUPRISE THAT DUMBLEDORE DID NOT EXPEL YOU FROM HOGWARTS! YOU WILL NOT STAYING AT HOGWARTS FOR WINTER BREAK, YOUNG MAN! YOU WILL BE COMING HOME AND GETTING A PUNISHMENT FROM ME! I DO NOT CARE WHO STARTED THE FIGHT! YOU ARE STILL IN TROUBLE, YOUNG MAN! I AM DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!**

Then the letter rip itself. Harry's face was pale after he heard that. Everyone was staring at Harry. Then another owl came into the Great Hall. It land in front of Charles. Charles open his letter and he got the similar letter from his mother like Harry got from his mother.

Severus got up and walked to his son and grabbed him by his arm and walked out of the Great Hall to his private rooms. He threw Harry on the couch and glared angrily at Harry.

Harry moved a little away from Severus.

"Why?" Severus asked angrily.

"Potter started it, dad" Harry tried to tell him.

"I don't care if Potter started it! You know better to think violence is the answer to your problems, young man!"

Severus never once yelled at Harry. This was the first time. Harry felt like he was disappointing his father.

"He called mum a 'slut' and you a 'greasy head,' dad. I wasn't going to allow him to call you that" Harry tried again.

"Violence is never the answer, Harry Severus! Your mother and I raise you better than this! I am so disappointed in you, son" Severus said before he turn his back to Harry.

Harry's eyes started to tear up.

"Dad..."

"Go to your dorm room. I don't want to see you right now."

Tears went down Harry's cheeks. Harry hand his head low and left his father's private rooms. Harry never meant to be a disappoint his parents.

He walked back to the Slytherin rooms with tears going down his cheeks.

"Maybe Potter was right. I am just a disappointment to everyone" Harry whisper to himself.


	6. Chapter 7

**Author Note: I know that they are in their third year at Hogwarts, but should I have Draco and Hermione together or not? How many people want Dramione?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

Harry was laying on his bed in his dorm room. He hasn't ate in two days. His parents won't talk to him. He tried to talk to his father but he tells Harry to leave to go to his next class. When he owl his mother, she never got back to him. That hurt him. His parents not talking to him and his father will not look at him.

Isabelle, Draco, and Hermione were worried about Harry because Harry hasn't been eating or sleeping.

Draco walked into the dorm room to see Harry laying on the bed.

"Har?"

"What do you want, Draco?"

"Isabelle, 'Mione, and I are worried about you, bro. You need to eat and sleep. Please come down to dinner with 'Mione and me" Draco said sadly.

Harry rolled over and put his back facing Draco and said, "I am not hungry."

Draco sighed sadly and walked back to the common room. Hermione was there.

"How is he?" she asked sadly.

Draco shook his head and said sadly, "He's not coming down to dinner. I just hope that Aunt Lily and Uncle Sev will forgive Har because I want my brother back the way he was before he got in the fight with Potter."

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and they walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. **(Dramione? Anyone?)**

 **+SB+**

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table with Hermione on his side. He was about to grab food when Harry came into his thoughts. He looked at his lap with tears in his eyes.

Hermione put her hand on Draco's shoulder and Draco looked at her.

"I just don't know what to do, 'Mione. I just want Har better, not this sad Har" he said with tears going down his cheeks.

Hermione sighed sadly and pulled Draco into a hug.

 **+SB+**

Severus saw sitting at the staff table looking at the students. When his eye caught Draco and Hermione, he notice that his son was not with the two. It's been three days since he talked to his son. He was so disappointed in his son for fighting. He just didn't want Harry to think that Severus was babying him.

When Severus thought about it, Harry hasn't been to breakfast, lunch, or dinner for the past two days. Never in Harry's life, Harry missed breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Severus stood up and left the Great Hall looking for Harry. Severus walked to the Slytherin common room and walked up to Draco's and Harry's dorm room.

He opened the door to see his son laying on the bed with his back to the door.

Severus sighed softly and walked up to the bed and sat down.

"Son."

Harry rolled onto his back to look at his father. Harry's eyes were red from crying. That hurt Severus' heart.

"Son..."

"Dad, I am sorry! I know that I am a disappointment! Just don't ignore me!" Harry cried jumping into his father's arms.

"Shush, Little Snake. You are not a disappointment, I am disappointed in what you did, not at you. You will never be a disappointment to me or your mother, son" Severus told Harry in his ear.

Harry pulled away and asked, "Really?"

"Yes. You are my greatness thing that happen in my life. I will never change it for anything in the world. Even if we are poor and homeless, you will still be my greatness happiness, Harry. I am sorry for ignoring you, son. I do love you and your mother loves you. You should know that, Little Snake" Severus told him.

Harry smiled and hugged his father tightly and said, "I never meant to get in a fight with Potter, dad."

"I know, son. What made you think that you were a disappointment?"

Harry looked up at his father and said, "Since first year of Hogwarts, Potter always told me that I was a disappointment to you and mum. And when you said that you were disappointed in me, I thought it was true. I thought that you and mum didn't want me anymore."

Severus sighed sadly and pulled his son into his arms and hugged him tightly and said in Harry's ear, "You are never and will never be a disappointment to me or your mother, Harry. We love you and would do anything for you. Please remember that."

Harry hugged his father and back tightly and said, "I love you too, dad."

They pulled away and Harry said, "I am hungry."

Severus smiled and said, "Of course you are. You have not ate in two days, son. Don't do that again or I will owl your mother about that."

 **+SB+**

Harry was smiling and talking with Isabelle when Charles and his "gang" came up to them. Charles grabbed Isabelle and pushed her towards Miles and William. Charles turn to Harry and point his wand to Harry and yelled, " _Crucio_!"

Harry fell to the ground screaming in pain. Isabelle was yelling at Charles to stop but he wasn't stopping.

After awhile, Charles stopped and Harry was passed out on the ground from being in pain. Charles smirked and looked at his mates.

"Let her go."

 **+SB+**

Severus was up in Dumbledore's office with his wife, Lily, and his foes, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, when Isabelle ran into the office with Draco and Hermione on her tail.

The adults looked at the three thirteen year olds and Dumbledore asked, "How can we help you, children?"

"It's Harry" Isabelle panted.

Severus and Lily looked at Isabelle and Lily asked, "What about my and Severus' son?"

"Charles Potter used 'Crucio' on Harry and didn't stopped until Harry passed out on the ground" Isabelle panted with tears in her eyes.

Severus and Lily were the first ones out of Dumbledore's office.


	7. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters**

Lily and Severus ran into the infirmary room to find their son unconscious on a bed. Madam Poppy Pomfrey looked up to see Severus and Lily. Lily was the first to the bed and grabbed her son's hand.

Severus saw standing behind the chair that Lily sat in staring at his son with tears in his eyes. He heard people behind him. He looked and saw Dumbledore, James, Sirius, and Remus. He also notice that Charles, Miles, William, and Ron was in the infirmary room. Isabelle, Hermione, and Draco was standing next to Dumbledore.

Severus narrow his eyes at the four thirteen year old boys and asked angrily, "Why did you four do this to Harry?"

"Now. Severus..."

"No, Albus. Severus is right. James', Sirius', and my sons didn't have a right to do this to Severus' son. Why, William, will you allow this?" Remus asked his son.

"Papa, Charles wants Isabelle and she was always hanging out with Harry. Charles didn't like that at all. He said that Harry should pay" William replied.

James was looking at Harry and notice that Lily was crying. James still loves Lily but if she wants to be with Severus, then he will not stop her and not have his son hurt Lily's boy.

James walked up to Severus and Severus looked at James confuse before James walked up to his son.

"Charles James, I am disappointed in you. Very disappointed. I don't know why you thought this was alright to do. You could have kill the boy. I know that your mother is never really in your life but she will hear about this, like she heard about the fight you had with Harry Snape. You will leave him alone. I am sick and tired of you thinking you are all that, son. You will leave Harry and his friends allow. You leave Isabelle alone, too. If you don't, I will whip your bloody arse, do you understand, Charles?"

Everyone was staring at James with shock in their eyes. Their eyes were widen, too. No one thought James would say something that like to his son.

Charles was staring up at his father with wide eyes and shock in them.

Charles nodded his head and said, "Yes, dad. I understand."

"Good. When Harry wakes up, you will apologize to him."

"But..."

"No 'buts,' son. You will do what I say" James said, then looked at Dumbledore, "I want my son off the quidditch Gryffindor team."

Charles' jaw drop and he whined, "But, dad! Quidditch is my life! You cannot do that to me!"

James glared angrily at his son and said angrily, "Yes, I can because I am your father and you will listen to me. You will not be on the team anymore. You will also not use that tone with me, young man."

"This is not fair!" Charles yelled before he walked out of the infirmary room angrily.

Miles, William, and Ron followed out.

James sighed and looked at Severus. Everyone was staring at him.

"Severus. I know that we were never on good terms. I just realize that you really do deserve Lily. I want to apologize to you and Lily, mostly you, over the years when we were at Hogwarts. I notice how much of a spoil brat I was. I never meant for Charles to hurt your son. I know that you might not ever forgive me, Severus. I just want to say that sorry" James said sadly.

Everyone was shocked at James saying sorry to Severus.

"Um..."

 **Author Note: Sorry for a short chapter. I was wondering what you, readers, think should happen. Should Severus forgive James? What do you think Sirius and Remus should do with Miles and William? Should Ron's parents hear what Ron let his friend do to Harry? Should I have Dumbledore manipulative? Should I have Voldemort come and try something (like kidnap or hurt someone)?**

 **Also, I want to know if you, readers, have any questions about the story. Don't be afraid to ask. I will answer any questions that you will have.**


	8. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

Severus was sitting on a chair next to his son's bed in the infirmary. Harry hasn't wake up yet. Lily was laying in a bed next to Harry's bed, asleep. It was six in the morning. Severus hasn't gone to sleep. He stayed up all night thinking about if his son will be alright. He was also thinking about what James had tell him last night. Severus was confuse on why James would apology to him now, not when they were still at Hogwarts. He don't know if he should give James his forgiveness yet. He just hope that Dumbledore expel Charles and give Miles, William, and Ron detentions to the year of the end or the rest of their Hogwarts years.

Severus stood up and kissed Harry's hair before he walked to his wife and kissed her cheek.

She moved a little and woke up. She smiled sleepily when she saw Severus. He smiled back at her.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Six in the morning. Harry has not woke up yet. I will be right back. I am going to talk to Potter" he told her.

She sat up and yawn loudly and asked, "Are you going to talk to him about what he said last night? I was confuse on why he apology to you after the treatment he gave you when we were still in Hogwarts."

Severus nodded his head and said, "Yes. I think everyone was confuse on why Potter when apology to me now. Or why he even apology to me. I also want to talk to Dumbledore on what he will do to Potter's, Black's, and Lupin's child. I don't want to know what he will do to Mr. Weasley because I know for sure that McGonagall will owl his parents."

"Just walk away from Potter if he tries to do anything to do to you. I don't want you hurt like our son got hurt by Charles Potter" Lily told Severus.

Severus kissed Lily on the lips and said, "I will be fine. I am not the weak little boy anymore and you know that."

Lily just laughed and shook her head and said, "I have something to tell you before you leave."

"What is it, Tiger-Lily?"

She smiled and said, "I am pregnant again."

Severus smiled and kissed Lily harder. He pulled away and put his hands on Lily's stomach. He could feel the magic of his unborn child under his hands.

He looked back up at her with a smile and said, "I will be back and we can pick out names for girls and boys."

They kissed one last time before Severus turn around and walked out of the infirmary up to Dumbledore's office.

 **+SB+**

Lily looked at her son when she saw Poppy Pomfrey. She was staring at her.

"Did I just hear you say that you a pregnant with a second child?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Lily smiled and said, "Yes. I am pregnant. Two months pregnant. I wanted to tell Sev and Harry at the same time. Then Harry got hurt and Sev is angry. So, I thought that I should tell him now. That got him happy. I cannot wait to find out what I am having. I hope Harry will be excited to have a younger brother or sister. I know that he always wanted a younger sibling. Now, he's going to get one."

"Or twin if you are pregnant with twins" Pomfrey told her, "Now, I want to cheek if everything is alright with you, Mr. Snape, and your unborn child."

They looked at Harry and saw that he was awake. He was staring at his mum with shock in their eyes.

"Harry!" Lily gasped before she gave him a hug and he hugged her back.

They pulled away and Lily asked worried, "Are you okay?"

"Mum. I am fine. I just feel a little pain in my body. Are you telling the truth about having a child?"

Lily sat down on Harry's bed and asked, "What's wrong? Are you happy?"

Harry pulled away from his mum and got off the bed.

"Harry!" "Mr. Snape!"

"I use to want a younger sibling! I don't want one now! How can you have another child?! I don't want a brother or sister!" Harry yelled angrily before he ran out of the infirmary.

He had tears going down his cheeks. He didn't want a younger sibling another more. He didn't want to feel replace in his home. He didn't want to lose his parents to his younger sibling. He just want his parents to himself and don't want to share them with a sibling. He didn't want the child in his life.

He kept on running until he ran out of the castle into the forest. He didn't even stop running until he notice he wasn't staring light. He stopped and looked around and walked in a circle. He fell on the ground scared. He knew that he shouldn't have ran from his mother but he didn't want to hear his mother talk about his sibling that he doesn't want now.

He don't even know the way he came in at. He put his back up against a tree and put his knees up to his chest and put his arms around his legs and looked around the area he was in. He was crying again. But this time, he was afraid and wanted his parents.

 **+SB+**

Severus was in the office with Dumbledore, James, Sirius, Remus, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Charles, Miles, William, Ron, Draco, Hermione, and Isabelle when Lily ran into the office crying.

Everyone looked at her.

"Severus."

"What? Is Harry up?"

"Yes. He heard Poppy and I talking about this second child that I am having. When he was younger, he always wanted a younger sibling. Now, he yelled that he didn't want a sibling. He got off the bed and ran out of the infirmary and I cannot find him, Severus" Lily cried.

Severus pulled Lily into his arms and said, "Shh. It will be alright. We will find him. You need to calm down. This isn't good for the baby, love."

James looked down at the ground thinking if he found Harry Snape, he will have Severus' forgiveness. Severus told him that he accept the apology but he needs to work hard to the forgiveness.

James looked at Lily and asked, "Lily, did you try a spell to see where he's at?"

Lily looked at him and said, "Yes. But it didn't work. I think I didn't work because I was crying when I did the spell."

Molly walked up to Lily and said, "We are friends, Lily. I will help you find your son. Ronald will too."

"But..."

Molly glared angrily at Ron and said angrily, "No 'buts'. You let your friend hurt Harry. Now, you will help find him, son."

James looked at Charles and said, "You will go home with Uncle Remus because you got expel. I don't want you near this school until next year. I don't want you near Harry or his friends at all. Do you understand, Charles?"

Charles sighed sadly and said, "Yes, father."

Remus looked at Severus and said, "William will help look for Harry. He will stay by you or Lily."

Sirius was looking at everyone and sighed annoyed and said annoyed, "Miles will help look for Harry. If not, then he will get off the team, too."

Miles' eyes widen and said, "Okay. I will help look for Harry."

William agreed.

 **+SB+**

Harry was trying to stay awake but he was getting tried. His eyes closed but snapped opened when he heard a growl. He stood up fast and looked around. He looked behind him to see a guy. He was smirking at Harry.

"Um...Snape's son. What are you doing in the forest?" the guy asked walking around Harry.

"W-who a-are y-you?"

The guy just chuckled. He stopped behind Harry and grabbed Harry's hair and pulled his head backwards. Harry yelped in pain.

"What will Snape did if his own son and child was a werewolf?" the guy whisper in Harry's eyes.

"P-please d-don't" Harry cried.

The guy let Harry go and Harry fell to the ground. He turn around to look at the guy but he was gone. Harry pulled his legs up to his chest and put his arms around his legs. He was rocking back and forth crying.

"Mummy...Daddy...I want to go home" he cried softly.

 **Author Note: What do you think? For Lily's unborn child, should she have a girl? A boy? twins? If twins, should she have both girls? Boys? Or girl and boy? Do you think James should find Harry first?**


	9. Author Note One

**PLEASE READ:**

 **In the last chapter, Lily is pregnant again with a child. The child is going to be a girl. I found two names I like. The names are: Eileen and Delphine.**

 **Here are some ways the names are:**

 **1) Eileen Lillian Snape**

 **2) Delphine Lillian Snape**

 **3) Delphine Eileen Snape**

 **4) Delphine Eileen Lillian Snape**

 **5) Delphine Lillian Eileen Snape**

 **I don't know which one I want the most. What do you, readers, think? If you have another idea for names for the girl, please comment them on the story or message me them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

Harry woke up with his back in pain. He was still in the forest. Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes. Harry was cold and rubbed his hands on his arms while he stood up. He just wanted to get out of the forest but he don't remember which way he came. He was afraid and wanted his parents. He looked around the area he was in. It was dark. He doesn't know if it was day or night. He didn't care at the moment. He wanted out of the forest.

He started to walk farer into the forest but he didn't know that. He was walking deeper and farer away the way he came in.

At Hogwarts, Severus was outside yelling out Harry's name. James was walking with Lily screaming Harry's name. Miles and William was walking around the grounds, watching the adults looking for Harry Snape. William felt bad for not stopping Charles from hurting Harry. William looked down at the ground and saw something of Harry's.

Miles saw it too. William picked it up and looked the way that the thing was going.

"Miles, we need to tell Professor Snape about this," William said.

"I don't think we should. We can find him" Miles said.

"Yes, but what if he is in the forest?" William said.

Miles looked into the forest then he looked back at William and said, "If he is in the forest, he will be dead by now."

"Miles!" William yelled angrily before he ran to Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape!"

Severus looked at William. Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily were by Severus.

"I found this by the forest. I know it's Harry because Isabelle made it for him" William told Severus, handing Severus the thing that William found by the forest.

Severus' and Lily's heart dropped when William told them that he found the thing by the forest. James was looking the way the two boys came from and looked at the forest. He wanted to help Severus and Lily to find their son. He looked at Severus and Lily.

"I am going to go into the forest to look for Harry," James said.

Everyone looked at him like he's crazy.

"Prongs, are you sure you want to do that? You don't know what is in the forest," Sirius said.

"Yes. Severus needs to be here for Lily. So, someone else has to go in and get Harry before he gets hurt," James said, _or get killed_.

Severus was staring at James because James wanted to go into the forest to get Harry for him and Lily. He didn't understand why James would go into the forest to get Harry.

James looked at Severus and saw that Severus had his eyes narrow at him. James knew that Severus doesn't believe him about going into the forest to look for Harry.

"Severus, Lily needs you here. She doesn't need to lose you while you are in the forest looking for Harry. I will look for him for you" James said trying to have Severus to agree with him.

"Uncle James, what about Charles? You are the only parent that cares for him," William said.

James looked at William and said, "I am going to be fine. I promise that I will be back after I find Harry."

 **+SB+**

Harry started to cough hard. He was freezing. He was hungry. He feel stupid for running away from his mother. Now, he just want his parents, warm, and safe and sound.

Harry felt his legs weaken with every step he took. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees. He didn't want to cry anymore. He is thirteen years old, for crying out loud! He's no baby! He fist his fingers into the dirt on the ground. He wasn't going to cry anymore. He wasn't going to be weak anymore. Something in him just snap. He sat back on his knees while he looked in front of him with no emotions in his eyes. He wasn't going to be the boy that people make fun of him. He will make people pay for what they haven't done to them.

It started to rain. Harry didn't care. He stood up and started to walk. To where? He don't know because he wasn't right in the mind right now.

 **+SB+**

James was on his broom flying through the forest looking for Harry. He wasn't going too fast or too slow. He's been in the forest for two hours looking for Harry when he saw someone walking. He flew to the person and saw it was Harry Snape. James stopped in front of Harry but didn't get off his broom. Harry looked up at James with no emotions in his eyes.

 _Oh no. Please don't be evil. Lily will be upset that her son is evil. Severus will be upset, too._

"Harry, I am James Potter. Your mother and father has been looking for you. I've said that I would come into the forest for them to look for you. I want to help you to get back to your parents," James told him.

"Mum? Dad?"

James smiled a little and nodded his head and said, "Yes. They miss you, Harry. Let's get out of the forest."

Harry felt the darkness in them disappear and his eyes started to tear up.

Harry looked up at James and said with tears going down his cheeks, "I want my mummy and daddy."

"I know."

James help Harry onto the broom. Harry never been on a broom before because his father doesn't want him on a broom. He was sitting in front of James. James put Harry's hands on the broom and he put his hands on top of Harry's.

"This is how I taught my son to ride a broom."

Then they went up in the air and above the trees. James and Harry saw the top of the castle and flew that way. Harry felt free when they flew in the air. He loved this. He was laughing. James smiled at Harry but didn't look down at him. He knew that Harry would love to fly up in the air.

James went faster and Harry's laughed harder happily.

James drove down, when they got to the outline of the trees, fast and Harry screamed happily.

They landed on the ground by Severus and Lily. Lily ran up to Harry and James. She pulled Harry into her arms and cried happily into his hair.

"My baby. Oh...My baby is alright" she cried happily.

"I am sorry, mum" Harry said hugging her back tightly.

They pulled away and Harry looked at Severus. Severus had tears in his eyes. Severus pulled Harry into a hug and Harry hugged him back. Severus sighed in relief and looked up at James. James was off of his broom, staring at the Snape family.

Harry pulled away from Severus and looked at James and asked, "Can you take me flying again? I love it."

James was about to say something but Severus beat him.

"Little Snake, I told you I don't want you flying on brooms," Severus said.

Harry sighed annoyed and said, "It was fun, dad. Please."

"No. That's final," Severus said angrily before he turn around and went back to the castle angrily.

Harry looked at his mum.

Lily smiled and said, "Of course. Just don't tell your father. And if it is okay with James."

James put his hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry looked up at him and James said with a smile on his face, "I am okay with you flying with me. Maybe I can teach you to fly."

Harry smiled and said, "Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Please Harry. Call me James or Prongs."


	11. PLEASE READ

**Readers,**

 **I might be able to update for awhile unless I go to the library or school because my internet at home was shut off. I just want you, readers, to know so that you don't worry about me not updating the story. I just hope that the internet comes back on in a few days. I am at school right now. That's why I am posting this now. I really hope you, readers, can wait for awhile.**

 **The Author**


	12. COMING BACK!

**Readers,**

 **I am in school now and I want to tell you that my internet is coming back Monday! Isn't that great?! I will be updating my stories next week. Can you wait that long? I hope that you can wait. Also, I don't have ideas for my story. So, I have a week to find an idea or you, readers, can help out. I will give you, readers, credit for YOUR idea.**

 **The Author.**


	13. Chapter 11

**To the Guest (FFBeginner22), this is their idea.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **(Summer - June)**

Lily walked up to James' home with Severus and Harry by her side. Lily was six months into her pregnancy. She's having a baby girl. They are naming the child: Eileen Lillian Snape. Harry got over that he will be sharing his parents. He was quite happy about having a baby sister.

The reason why the Snape family was at James' home because James is going to give flying lessons to Harry. Severus was not happy about this. He still do not like James and don't want his son around James or Charles.

The door opened and William Lupin was standing there.

"Hi, Harry."

"Hi, William."

William and Harry are slowing becoming friends. They started after James found Harry in the forest. William and Harry started to hang out with Harry when William saw that Harry was alone. Draco and Hermione are dating. So, Harry feels like a third wheel around them. Draco's at Hermione's home for the summer to see how muggle's things work.

Severus groan annoyed. He knows that Remus, Sirius, and Miles are here also.

Harry, Lily, and Severus walked into the home. Harry and William were talking. They walked into the living room to see James, Charles, Sirius, Miles, and Remus there.

"Hello, Lily and Severus," James said standing up from the chair that he was sitting in, "Are you ready for your flying lessons, Harry?"

Harry smiled up at James and said excited, "Yes, I am, Mr. Potter."

James smiled and shook his head and said, "I told you, Harry, that you can call be 'James' or 'Prongs.'"

Severus put his hands on Harry's shoulder's and said to James, "He's only allow to call you 'Mr. Potter,' nothing else."

Lily sigh annoyed and said, "Severus, Harry can call James by his first name if he wants. James is giving him permission to. I don't understand what is your problem, but it needs to stop."

Severus glared angrily at Lily and said angrily, "You think it's okay for Potter to teach our son to fly! That's my problem!"

Lily cross her arms over her chest angrily and said angrily, "You don't have to be rude to me, Severus! Harry wants to do this! You never let him do anything unless you think it's good for him! He hates after of the things that you make him do!"

Severus took his hands off Harry's shoulder and started to argue with Lily. Harry just sighed sadly. His parents been arguing since James found him in the forest.

James saw Harry's sad face when he was watching his parents argue. James pulled the five boys outside. Charles and Miles were talking while William was conforming Harry.

"I think that my mum's going to leave my dad. That's all they have been doing, arguing," Harry told William.

James heard this and his heart soften. Yes, he had a child out of marriage and she is never in Charles unless Charles is in trouble. Charles and Miles heard what Harry told William. Charles and Miles rethink about their thoughts on Harry. They felt bad for Harry. Same with James and William. James stopped and put his hands on Harry's shoulder. Charles, Miles, and William looked at James and Harry.

"Harry, I don't think your mother wants you thinking if your parents are going to leave each other or not. And if they do, who would you want to be with?" James asked.

"Mum was right when she told dad that I don't like doing what he makes me to do. I don't want to do what he wants me to do. He just don't understand me. I think that I will rather live with my mum than my dad," Harry told James.

James nodded his head and said, "Let's forget about this and get you up in the air."

Harry nodded his head.

 **+SB+**

James went back inside to get lunch for him and the boys when he saw Remus conforming Lily and Severus nowhere to be find. Sirius was standing by the doorway of the kitchen and hallway. James sat down next to Lily and she looked at him with tears going down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"After you left the living room with the boys, Severus was going to go after you but I stopped when and we were arguing about you and he called me a 'mudblood.' Then I told him that I want to have a divorce with him and he agreed with me before he left the house. How am I going to Harry about this?" Lily cried.

James looked outside and saw that Harry was laughing with the boys. James looked at Lily.

"Lily, let Harry stay here for awhile. William and Miles will be staying here for awhile with Remus and Sirius. I an watch Harry for you when you are taking yours and his things out of Snape's home. Maybe, if you want to, you can stay here until you get your own place," James told Lily, grabbing her hand.

Lily looked outside to Harry and back to James.

"Okay. Just don't tell Harry about this because I want to tell him myself, James."

"Don't worry about a thing, Lily. I will not say a thing about the divorce."

Lily gave James a sad smile and said, "Thanks. I will be back later. I have to pack my and Harry's things."

"I will come with you, Lily. I don't think you should carry heavy items when you are pregnant," Remus said helping Lily up from the chair.

Lily smiled at Remus before they left James' home.

"Prongs, do you think it's a good idea to have Lily in your home?" Sirius asked.

"I cannot have Lily living on her own when she is pregnant, Padfoot. I still love her and I am willingly to be her friend and be there for her and her children. Harry already likes me," James said.

James stood up and went outside. Charles and Miles were play fighting but stopped when they saw James.

"Harry, your mother wants you to be here for awhile. She already left and your father left long ago."

Harry just nodded his head and William smiled and said excited, "Harry can stay in the room I stay in! We can share it!"

Harry smiled at William. William grabbed Harry's hand and ran to the room.


	14. Questions and Comments

**Readers,**

 **Here is a chance for you to ask questions about the story and write your thoughts about the story. I will answer any question that you might have. Please don't be afraid to ask. I will answer them. Or you can just message privately if you don't everyone to see your questions.**

 **The Author**


	15. Chapter 12

**Questions:**

 ** _merlinreveal3_** **: Thanks! Is it going to end Severus/Lily or not? Pleeeeese, I need to know!**

 ** _mizzrazz72_** **: Is Severus under some spell?**

 ** _Nigelcat1_** **: Isn't the use of the cruciatus cruse a one-way ticket to Azkaban?**

 ** _Matyaska_** **: Wow...Wow...Wow very good chapter! Lily living with James, Severus will die from jealousy! So story will remain a Lily/Severus or a Lily/James?**

 **Answers:**

 ** _merlinreveal3_** **: Not really. Severus will later calm down and try to get Lily back. He will not sign the divorce papers because he loves Lily too much to lose her. He's just jealous that Lily is defending James and allowing Harry to have flying lessons from James. I haven't decided if Lily should forgive Severus or not. I do have an idea but I am not sure how people will like the idea. I hop this answer your questions. Don't be afraid to ask anymore questions. I would love to answer them.**

 ** _mizzrazz72_** **: No, Severus is not under any spell. He is just angry that Lily will allow Harry at James' home with the boys that's been bullying Harry since their first year at Hogwarts.**

 ** _Nigelcat1_** **: Yes, it is. No one reported Charles Potter for using the curse because James paid people to not tell anyone but soon someone will tell on Charles. I am not going to give hints on who. It will be later in the story that Charles will get arrested for using that curse.**

 ** _Matyaska_** **: The story will be still be Lily/Severus but there will be a little Lily/James parts too. Lily/James will not be long, then it will be back to Lily/Severus.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

Harry was playing wizard chess with William when they heard shouting downstairs. Harry's head snap to the door because he knew the voices. It was his mother's and father's voices.

"Harry, just ignore them. You are fine here, playing wizard chess with me. Do you want me to close the door and put a silent charm up?" William asked.

Harry looked at William and said, "Yes, please. I hate that they are arguing."

William gave Harry a small smile and grabbed his wand. He case a spell to close the door and put a silent charm up. He felt bad for Harry. Harry sighed and looked back at the board. He didn't feel like playing the game anymore. He got off William's bed and went to his bad and lay down on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

William just watch him. He didn't know what to do to help Harry out. William is starting to care about Harry and don't want to see him hurting, sad, or angry. William stood up and walked to Harry's bed. Harry sat up on his elbows, staring at William.

"What do you thinks going to happen to my parents, William?"

William shrugged his shoulders and said, "We have to wait and see what happens, Harry."

Harry was staring at William confuse because usually William has more to say. He is quiet right now.

"Are you okay, William?"

William looked Harry in the eyes before he kissed Harry on the lips.

 **+SB+**

Lily was crying on the couch in James' home while she was arguing with Severus. He caught Lily packing hers and Harry's things. He didn't want them to leave. He followed Lily and Remus back to James' home with some of Lily's and Harry's things. He started to argue with Lily about moving in James' home.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" James yelled at Severus.

Lily, Severus, Sirius, and Remus looked at James shocked. James was glaring angrily at Severus.

"Severus, this is your own fault for having a divorce with Lily! You are always jealous of me! It has to stop now! Lily can stay here as long as she needs! You cannot stop her! I am not stealing her from you, Severus! You are losing her because it's your own fault! Get out of my home! Now!" James yelled angrily at Severus.

Severus narrow his eyes at James with anger in them and said angrily, "I am not leaving this house without Harry. I am not going to allow **my** son to live under the same roof as you, Potter."

Lily stood up and said angrily, "Harry is staying here! I don't care what you have to say about that! Leave!"

Severus glared angrily at Lily before screaming Harry's name. He walked up the stairs, yelling Harry's name. James was following him, saying it was Harry's choice to go with him or not. Severus was not listening to him.

Severus opened the door of a room and saw his son with Remus' son. Remus' son had his lips on Harry's lips. Severus pulled him off and grabbed Harry's arm before pulling him out of the room. Harry looked back at William and saw that he was staring at him. Harry looked back at his dad and Severus kept on pulling him.

"Dad!"

"We are leaving! You are not staying here while your mother and I are getting a divorce!"

Harry's heart dropped when his father said that. He looked at James and saw that he was following them. James felt his heart dropped when he saw tears in Harry's eyes. William was before James. James grabbed Harry's other arm and pulled Harry away from Severus. But Severus didn't let go of Harry's arm. Severus glared angrily at James.

"Let my son go!"

"No, Severus. Let him choice if he wants to leave with you or not," James told Severus.

Severus pulled Harry's arm and Harry looked at Severus.

"I want to stay, dad. I don't want to live with you if you and mum are getting a divorce. I want to live with mum," Harry cried.

Severus felt his heart dropped when Harry said this. He realize that he was losing his wife and children (Harry and his unborn daughter). He didn't want that now. He wants his wife and children back.

Severus sighed and let Harry's arm go and stepped backwards, staring at Harry.

"Harry, I will not sign the divorce papers. I don't want to lose you or your mother. I love the both of you. I will leave for now. But I will check up on you, your mother, and your unborn sister. I love you, son."

Harry just nodded his head and looked away from his father. James was still holding his arm. Severus sighed sadly when Harry didn't say anything back. He turn around and walked back downstairs. Harry looked up at James and James smiled at him before he let Harry's arm go and walked downstairs. Harry looked at William and William was staring at Harry.

"William, we need to talk."


	16. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. This idea is** ** _merlinreveal3_** **.**

William and Harry walked back into the room that they share. Harry shut the door and they, both, sat down on William's bed. William was looking at the ground because he was too afraid to look at Harry. He always wanted to know how it felt to kiss a boy. He also has a crush on Harry since last year. That's why he kissed Harry. He didn't know if Harry was going to kiss him back because Professor Snape came into the room and pulled him off of Harry and pulled Harry out of the room.

"William."

William looked up at Harry and saw that Harry was staring at him.

"Why did you kiss me? I want to know why you kissed me. We are thirteen-years-old," Harry told him.

William swallowed.

"Harry, I have a crush on you since last year. I don't know how it started but I hate that you let girls hang around you because I get jealous. I wanted to see what you would have done if I kissed you. Did you hate the kiss?" William asked shyly.

Harry just stared at William after William told him that he has a crush on Harry. The truth is, Harry like the kiss. He knows that he is thirteen but he want to try the kiss again.

"I don't hate the kiss. Can we try it again?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

William smiled and said, "Yes, we can."

They lean in and kissed each other.

 **+SB+**

Lily was crying. She was on the couch. James was sitting by her rubbing her back softly. He was saying soft words in her ears. Sirius and Remus were by the doorway into the hall and the living room.

"Uncle Siri?"

Remus and Sirius looked behind them and saw Charles and Miles.

"Will dad be fine?" Charles asked.

"Yeah. He's just helping Harry's mum. Where is William? Usually he is by you two," Sirius said confuse.

The two boys shrugged their shoulders and Miles said, "He is upstairs in his and Snape's room. He's been hanging around Harry since last year when Charles got expel from Hogwarts. At first, Charles and I hated that William was hanging out with Snape but now we are use to it."

"Yeah. I think that William has a crush on Harry. If Harry and William dates, then I can have Isabelle," Charles said happily.

Sirius looked at Remus and asked, "Would you really let you son date a man and Snape's son?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders and said, "I won't mind. If William is happy, then I am happy."

 **+SB+**

Severus was pacing his living room at his home, thinking about his wife and children. He wasn't going to sign the divorce papers. He wanted his family back. He's just jealous of Potter. He don't know what to do to get Lily back with him. He didn't want his son leaving under the same roof as Potter.

Severus sighed and sat down on his chair and put his head in his hands. He has to make a truce with Potter if he wants Lily and Harry back in the same house.

He stood up and left his home to go back to Potter's home.

 **+SB+**

Harry and William were laying in William's bed, asleep. Harry had his head on William's chest and they were holding hands. William's other hand was on the lower back of Harry.

Remus were standing there staring at his son and Severus' son. He didn't care because if William is happy with Harry, then Remus will be happy for him and Harry. Remus was just worried what Severus will saw because most fathers want their sons to carrying on their names. Remus had a feeling that his son was going to be gay.

Remus grabbed the blankets and put it over the two thirteen-year-olds. He smiled at them before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He walked down the stairs to hear a knock at the front door. Remus walked to the front door and opened it and saw Severus standing there.

"I need to talk to Lily and Potter."

Remus nodded his head and let Severus in the house and walked to the kitchen because it was dinner time.

Everyone looked up at Remus and notice that Severus was there. Remus sat down while Severus looked at James.

"Potter. I want to be a truce. I want my family back and the only way I can do that is to accept the fact that Lily wants you part of her life. I will let that happen and have a truce, if you want," Severus told James, holding his hand out to James.

James stood up and shook Severus' hand and said, "Thank you, Snape. Are you going to stay for dinner?"

Severus let James' hand go and shook his head no and said, "I just want to talk to Harry."

Remus choked and said, "I don't think that is a good right now."

Everyone looked at Remus and Severus narrow his eyes at him and asked, "Why not?"

"Because he is asleep," Remus half-lied.

"Fine. I will be in the morning. And Lily, how long are you going to stay here?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, Severus. I am still upset with you. I just need time to figure things out," Lily told him.

"If you are going to send divorce papers, I am not going to sign them because I love you and want you and our children back in our house. I want us back together. I don't want to lose you or the children. Please, don't send divorce papers to me, Tiger-Lily," Severus begged to her.

Lily sighed and looked away from Severus. Severus sighed sadly and walked out of the house without another word.


	17. Chapter 14

**Author Note: I am going to have Harry gay in the story. This is my story. If you don't like that I am putting Harry gay, stop reading the book. No hate comments about Harry being gay. I am going to have a Harry/OC and the story will still be Lily/Severus. It's just they are having a little break right now. Stop reading if you want. If you keep on reading the story and don't like Harry being gay, message me privately. I don't want hate comments on my story. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 _September First_

Harry was sitting in a compartment with William alone. He had his head on William's lap while William was reading a book. Harry and Lily been living with James and Charles for four months. Harry always goes to Severus' home on the weekends. His father always ask questions about how him and Lily were doing and if they are happy at James' home. Lily did send Severus the divorce papers but Severus didn't sign them. He sent a letter to Lily saying that he was not going to sign the papers.

William and Harry started to date. Charles and Miles stopped talking to William and leave Harry and William alone.

A week ago (on 25th of August), Eileen Lillian Snape was born. She looked like Lily but with Severus' eyes. James has been helping Lily with Eileen. James' calls himself 'Uncle Prongs' to Eileen. Severus allow been with her once and that was when she was born. Severus tries to get Lily to understand that Severus wanted Eileen to see him and that he should been with her and Lily, not James.

Harry sighed and William looked down at Harry and put his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry closed his eyes and sighed softly with a small on his face. That's when the compartment up. Harry opened his eyes and looked at the door upside down. Draco and Hermione were standing there, staring at Harry and William shocked.

Harry smiled and sat up.

"Dragon! 'Minoe! How are you two?" Harry asked them.

They sat down, staring at William.

"What is Lupin doing here, Har?" Draco asked.

Harry and William looked at each other before they looked back at Draco and Hermione.

"Will and I are dating. I am gay," Harry told his two best friends.

They both gasped when they heard that Harry was dating William Lupin. They were not shocked that Harry was gay. He was turning away from Isabelle as a boyfriend/girlfriend way and started to look at boys.

"Why Lupin?" Hermione asked.

"I really don't know. He is cute when he blushes or when he is working on his homework or reading a book," Harry told them, grabbing William's hand.

William blushed badly and looked shyly at the ground.

"Ha! There's the cute blush of his," Harry said, smiling, kissed William's cheek.

"Since Harry and I've been dating, Charles and Miles stopped talking to me. They were my only friends. And Ron, of course. I am sorry for what they did to you and Harry in the past years, Draco. Can we be friends?" William asked, holding his hand out to shake Draco's.

Draco looked at Harry and saw how happy Harry looked. He looked back at William and shook his hand. Hermione shook William's hand, too.

Draco, then, started to tell Harry and William what he did in the muggle world and what he liked the most. Hermione had her head on Draco's shoulder while she was smiling. William had let Harry's hand go and put his arm around Harry's waist. Harry had his head on William's shoulder. The four fourteen-year-olds were happy.

 **+SB+**

Severus was watching his son eating at the Slytherin table with Hermione and Draco. Lupin's son was at the table, too. He was sitting next to Harry and his right hand was under the table while he ate with his left hand. He notice that Draco and Hermione were talking with Lupin's son. He thought they didn't like him, but then he was wrong.

"Severus, what do you think is going on with your son and Remus' son?" he heard Albus asked.

Severus looked at the Headmaster and said, "Nothing, I hope. I don't want my son with a guy. With Lupin's son at that. He will get married to a woman and carrying on the Snape name."

"Severus, what does Lily think of that?"

"She said that Harry should fall in love with who he wants. I disagree. I already have a marriage for him and Pansy Parkinson. Lily, of course, doesn't know about this. Harry doesn't know about this either. The only people that knows are me, Miss Parkinson, and her parents," Severus told Albus before he want back to his dinner.

 **+SB+**

Harry was walking with William, Draco, and Hermione. Harry and William were holding hands. Draco was on the other side of Harry and he was holding Hermione's hand. That's when Pansy Parkinson walked up to them. Harry, Draco, and Hermione groaned annoyed.

"Harry, Draco, what are you two doing with a mud-blood and a Gryffindor?" Pansy asked annoyed.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "First, don't call 'Mione a 'mud-blood', my mother is a muggle-born. Second, 'Mione is my friend and Draco's girlfriend. Third, Draco and 'Mione are friends with this Gryffindor while I am his boyfriend."

"W-what?" Pansy asked shocked.

"William Lupin and I are dating. I am gay, Pansy," Harry told her.

Pansy narrow her eyes before she turn around and left the four fourteen-year-olds.

"Will she do anything to us, Harry?" William asked worried.

"Nah. Parkinson is all bark, not bite," Harry replied to William before he kissed William on his cheek.

What they didn't know was that Charles, Miles, and Ron were watching them. They blame Harry for taking their best friend. They would do anything to get William back in their group.

"Dragon, Har, Will, I have to go and help Neville Longbottom because he ask for my help," Hermione told the three boys.

"The Hufflepuff?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Be nice, sweetheart," Hermione said before she kissed him on the lips before she left.

Draco looked at Harry and William and asked, "What should we do?"

William and Harry started to think what they should do. They had no ideas and Draco had no ideas. They just don't know what to do now.

 **+SB+**

"Harry Snape!"

Harry was laying on the grass outside with his head on William's lap. Draco and William were talking when they heard someone yell Harry's name. Harry sat up and they all looked and saw Professor Snape.

"Dad?"

Severus grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from William and Draco. He didn't let Harry's arm go until they got to Severus' private rooms. Severus through Harry on the couch, glaring angrily at Harry. Harry was looking up at his dad confuse.

"Why did I hear that you are gay?" Severus asked angrily.

"Because, dad, I am gay and I am dating Will Lupin. Why do you want to know?" Harry asked

"You will leave Mr. Lupin and get with Pansy Parkinson because you are going to marry her when you two are older. I already agreed to it. Your mother doesn't know about it and it's going to stay like that," Severus said angrily.

Harry stood up and said angrily, "I am sick and tried of you controlling my life! This is my life! I am gay! I don't care if you like it or not! I am not going to marry Parkinson! I don't like her! I hate her! I don't want to be near her! You cannot make me marry her! Of course, mum will know! I am going to owl mum!"

Harry turn around and left the room, hearing his father yelling his name.

"Who the bloody hell does he think he is? Saying that I cannot be gay? He's not me. I want to be with William and he will not stop me. I don't care what he thinks anymore," Harry said out loud to himself.


	18. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. This idea belongs to** merlinreveal3.

An owl through the Potters' window and land on the dining room table in front of Lily Snape. Lily was holding Eileen while she was talking to James Potter. James and Lily stopped talking and looked at the owl. It was Harry's owl. Lily knew that. James grabbed Eileen and Lily grabbed the letter that the owl was showing Lily. Lily opened the letter and read it.

 **MUM!**

 **You need to talk to dad because he has a marriage contract that he made with the Parkinsons. He wants me to marry Pansy Parkinson and he got mad because I am gay and he will not approve that I am dating William Lupin. I told Pansy this and she told dad. He yelled at me to break up with William and get with Pansy. I do not like Pansy or her family. Dad said that you do not know about the contract. I do not want to leave William. I love him and he loves me. Please help me, mum.**

 **Love, Harry**

James could see the anger in Lily's eyes while she was reading the letter. She slammed the letter on the table and stood up.

"I need to go to Hogwarts to yell at my husband," Lily said grabbing Eileen.

"Lily, I think I should come with you," James told her, standing up.

Lily agreed with James about going to Hogwarts with her because she needed someone to hold her back because she will be hurting someone.

 **+SB+**

Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table with William on his left side, Draco sitting in front of him, and Hermione next to Draco on his left side. They were talking about they potion essay when he saw his mother came into the Great Hall with his sister in her arms and James Potter following her. She had an anger look in her eyes. That is not good when Lily Snape is angry.

Lily walked up to Harry and handed Harry his baby sister. She yawned and put her head on Harry's chest and went to sleep. Lily walked up to Severus angrily and pulled him out of the Great Hall.

"What is your problem with Harry being gay?! He loves William and William loves Harry! Why can't you be happy for Harry and William?!" Lily yelled angrily at Severus.

"Harry is not gay. He just wants us to look at him. You believe that he really likes boys. He will be marrying a girl and that's final," Severus said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like that Parkinson girl?"

Severus looked at his wife with shock in his eyes.

"You thought you could keep this from me, Severus! Harry told me about the marriage contract that you made with the Parkinsons! Harry will not be marrying that girl! I do not like that family! Harry does not like that family! Harry is gay! You need to get over the fact that he is gay!" Lily yelled angrily at Severus.

Severus sighed and said, "Lily, you don't understand."

"Of course, I don't understand! You don't need to tell me what I don't understand, Severus!"

Severus sighed and wanted to pull Lily into a hug but he knows that Lily will not allow it. He just doesn't like gays. He doesn't want to explain to Lily about what happen that made Severus hates gays and he doesn't want his own son and child gay.

Lily looked away from Severus annoyed. She had tears in her eyes because of Severus and he knows this. He hates that he makes Lily cry.

"Lily. I know that you hate me right now and wants a divorce. I love you, Harry, and Eileen. I want to be there for you and our child. I am sorry for having a contract with the Parkinsons' daughter and our son. I will try to accept Harry the way he is and who he is dating. I do not want to lose you or our child. I will also accept Potter as part of your life as a friend. I would do anything, but having a divorce, for you. Please come back to the house and give me another chance, Lily-Tiger," Severus said softly while he put his hands on Lily's upper arms and looking her in the eyes.

Lily had tears in her eyes. But this time, they were happy tears. She smiled and hugged Severus tightly. Severus hugged her back and sighed in relief. He was happy because Lily was going to give him another chance.

She pulled away and said, "Sev, it will be awhile before we go back into the same room but I am coming back to the house. I am just not ready to be sleeping in the same bed. I hope you understand that."

"I understand, Lily. I will be there for you and our children. Now, I have to apology to Harry for the way I've been acting towards him. Can I hold our daughter?" Severus asked.

Lily smiled and laughed and said, "You don't have to ask if you can hold our daughter. Let's go and see our children. I believe that we should have a day just for us and our children. Of course, on a weekend, not during the school day."

Severus smiled at Lily and agreed. They walked back into the Great Hall and walked up to Harry. James was talking with Albus Dumbledore. Lily sat down next to Harry and Harry looked at his parents. Hermione was holding Eileen and Eileen was playing with Hermione's hair.

"Harry, your father has something to say to you."

Harry looked at his dad and Severus said, "Harry, I am sorry. I love you and don't want to lose you, your sister, or your mother. I am going to try to accept you being gay. If you want to be with Mr. Lupin, there I have no say in that. I will be happy for you and Mr. Lupin."

Harry smiled at Severus and got up hugged him. Severus smiled and hugged his son back. He was happy because Severus will have his family back. At least, he hopes.


	19. Chapter 16

**Author Note: First off, I am not having James the hero in this story. Yes, I am having James and Lily as friends but he is not the hero. I am not making him the hero. He went to Hogwarts with her because I was going to have him hold her back but I changed it. I had him talking with Dumbledore. This is a Lily/Severus and Gay!Harry/Gay!OC story. Second off, Severus and Lily has been fighting for eight months. They didn't forgave each other quickly. It took eight months for them to forgive each other. But they are still not sleeping in the same room. This is my story but I don't own the characters. If you don't like the story, then stop reading. I already said that if you don't like something, don't post a comment on my story. Message me privately if you don't like what is happening in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

William Lupin was running through the halls of Hogwarts with three boys chasing him. It was his formal mates: Charles Potter, Miles Black, and Ron Weasley. The three fourteen-year-olds didn't understand why William is dating Harry Snape and wants nothing to do with them now. William hated that he didn't stop Charles and Miles from bullying Harry. Now, they are bullying him because he started to hang out with Draco, Hermione, and Harry.

William turn the corner and started to slid a little before he ran from more. Ron slid into the wall and fell to the ground. Charles and Miles didn't slid. They turn the corner perfectly and kept on chasing William.

Miles and Charles were yelling angrily at William. They kept on running until William ran into Professor Moody - the new DADA professor for their fourth year at Hogwarts. William fell to the ground and looked at Moody. Charles and Miles stopped couple feet from Moody and William. Moody looked at Charles and Miles.

"Potter's son, Charles Potter. Black's son, Miles Black. Lupin's son, William Lupin. Why are you three running?" Moody asked angrily.

Charles and Miles stayed quiet but William said, "Potter and Black are chasing me because I am hanging out with Harry Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger. Harry is my boyfriend."

Moody nodded his head and looked at Charles and Miles and asked, "Why don't you like that?"

"Because Lupin was our friend before the Snape, Malfoy, and Granger changed him," Charles replied angrily.

William stood up and looked at Charles angrily and said angrily, "You sure the 'crucio' curse on Harry because you thought he was going to date Isabelle! You are with Isabelle now!"

Charles and Miles gasped when William yelled about Charles using the 'crucio' curse on Harry.

"You use what curse?!" Moody asked angrily.

The three Gryffindors looked at Moody with wide eyes.

"Mr. Lupin, please repeat what you said," Moody said angrily.

William looked at Charles and he was shaking his head no. William looked back at Moody.

"Charles Potter used the 'crucio' curse on Harry Snape. James Potter knew his son used the curse on Professor Snape's son but pay people to not say anything to anyone," William replied truthfully.

 **+SB+**

Harry walked down the stairs from the boys' dorm room to the common room to see Draco and Hermione making out on the couch. Hermione was sitting on Draco's lap.

Harry smirked and said loudly, "Get a room!"

Hermione jumped off Draco's lap with a blush on her face. Draco was also blushing while he put his hand through his hair. They both looked at Harry and saw that he was smirking.

Hermione threw a couch pillow at him and said, "That was just rude, Harry!"

Harry shrugged and sat next to Draco and said, "I know."

Draco was going to say something but two fifth year students walked into the common room talking about Charles Potter and how he was arrested for using the 'crucio' curse last year on someone. Harry, Draco, and Hermione looked at the two students.

"Who told on Potter?" Harry asked the two students.

"William Lupin. He told Professor Moody and he took Potter to his office and kept him there until couple of Aurors came and arrested Potter. Lord Potter was trying to stop them because he is still here talking to Professor Dumbledore," one of them told Harry, Draco, and Hermione.

The three fourteen-year-olds looked at each other before they ran out of the common room and went to look for William Lupin.

They were running until they saw Professor Snape, Lily, and Lucius Malfoy talking.

"Father!" Draco yelled.

The three adults looked at the three students that ran up to them. Severus was holding Eileen in his arms.

"Is it true that Charles Potter was arrested?" Draco asked his father.

"Yes. James Potter is trying to say that is not true but they will be using Veritaserum on Charles Potter," Lucius replied to his son.

"What do you think Mr. Lupin will do? His son told on Mr. Potter's son," Hermione asked Lucius.

"I do not know, Miss..."

"Hermione Granger."

"I believe we have not met yet, Miss. Granger. I believe that my son went to your home over the summer, yes?"

Both Draco and Hermione nodded their heads yes. Harry looked at his parents.

"What's going to happen to Charles Potter, mum and dad?"

"Probably, he will be changed as an adult and get life in Azkaban. I don't know how James Potter will feel about his only son going into Azkaban," Severus replied, shifting Eileen in his arms.

"Well, he needs to get life in Azkaban because he use the 'crucio' curse on your son, Severus. James Potter should have taught his son to not use unforgivable curse on other people," Lucius replied, looking at Severus.

"He didn't teach Charles to use the 'crucio' curse, Mr. Malfoy."

Remus Lupin and his son was standing behind Severus, Lily, and Lucius. William walked up to Harry and they hugged each other before William turn around and stood next to him, grabbing his hand.

"James will never teach his son the unforgivable curses, Mr. Malfoy. I don't like why Charles will use the 'crucio' curse on Harry but he did. I agree with you, Mr. Malfoy, and Severus about how Charles should get life in Azkaban. James and Sirius will not talk to me now because my son told Moody the truth about last year. Now, they are trying to get Charles out but I don't think it's going to happen," Remus told Lucius.

 **+SB+**

 **LORD POTTER'S SON CONVICTIED!  
** _Rita Skeeter_

 _Lord James Charlus Potter's only son and child, Charles James Potter, was convicted using one of the Unforgivable curses. The 'crucio' curse. Mr. Potter used the 'crucio' curse on the a professor Hogwarts' son. Professor Severus Snape's son, Harry Severus Snape. Mr. Potter used the 'crucio' curse last year on Mr. Snape because was jealous that Miss. Isabelle Agner was hanging out with Mr. Snape. Lord Potter knew that his own son used the curse but did not turn his son in. Lord Potter pay people to not say anything to anyone. Lord Potter's best mates, Lord Sirius Orion Black and Lord Remus John Lupin, knew that Mr. Potter used the curse on Professor Snape's son and they didn't do anything about it._

 _Yesterday, Lord Lupin's son, Mr. William Remus Lupin, told Ex-auror Alastor Moody about Mr. Potter using the 'crucio' curse on Mr. Snape. This is what Mr. Lupin told me, "I want to say that I am sorry that I let Charles use the 'crucio' curse on Harry. Miles Black, Ronald Weasley and I were standing there letting it happen while Miles and I held Isabelle back. I believe that Miles, Ronald, and I deserve some kind of punishment for letting Charles use the unforgivable curse on Harry. I am truly sorry, Professor Snape, Mrs. Snape, and Harry."_

 _The Snape family forgave Mr. Lupin but did not forgive Mr. Miles Sirius Black and Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley._

 _Mr. Potter was changed as an adult and gets a life sentence in Azkaban for using the 'crucio' curse on Mr. Snape._


	20. READ!

Readers,

I am born in America. I am American. I know my English very well. If you don't understand my choice of words, then message me about it. I will not be getting a beta because they make you change a lot of things in your story. I like my story the way it is and if people are going to keep saying my grammar is bad then I will message you privately and tell you to stop nicely. If you stop reading, it's not because of my English, it's because you are not good enough to read my stories. Stop reading if you want. It's not my problem. If you don't have anything nice to comment on my story, keep them to yourself if you don't want to message me. I don't care if you think my grammar is bad. I know it's not. Don't blame me if you stop reading because it's your fault, not my. If you don't like what I said, message me privately. I have people that like my story and those people are the only people I care about. People that don't like my story, I don't care about. I don't care what people will say, I will not get a beta. Not my fault if you stop reading, it's your fault.

The Author.


	21. Chapter 17

**Author Note: This chapter will be about Charles Potter, James Potter, and Charles' mother.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I own the characters that are not in Harry Potter.**

Charles Potter was sitting in a cell in Azkaban thinking about why he used the curse on Harry Snape. He was just jealous of Harry because Harry always got want he wanted. Harry was a mother that is always there for him when he needs her.

 _Where is my mother? Why doesn't she care what happen to me?_ Charles thought to himself.

"Someone is here to see you, Potter."

Charles stood up and followed the person into a room. His mother - Cherry Malfoy (Lucius Malfoy's younger sister) - was standing in the room. She turns around to look at her son.

"Charles, why are you being just like your father? I knew I should never leave you with James. James is teaching you to be a brat," Cherry said angrily.

"Mother, why are you here? You don't care about me. Dad told me that you don't love me," Charles said angrily.

Cherry sighed sadly and said, "Charles, I do love you. James said that if I am not in your life then I can pop in and out of your life and if I didn't stay away from you, he would have tried to make sure that I didn't see you at all. I wanted to marry James and be there for you and James but he had different ideas. He didn't want people to find out that he slept with me, Lucius Malfoy's younger sister. I am a Slytherin and he is a Gryffindor. That never mix. Guess it did because Lily and Severus got together and had Harry and Eileen. Lucius doesn't know that you are his nephew and Draco doesn't know that you are his cousin. I am terribly sorry, Charles. Please forgive, son."

Cherry has tears going down her cheeks. She never meant to leave her son.

Charles' throat tightens and he had tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to be in here, mum. I never might to hurt Harry Snape, mum," Charles said with tears going down his cheeks.

Cherry pulled Charles into a hug and he hugged her back tightly. Cherry put her face into his hair and they just stood there.

"I am going to tell Rita Skeeter about me being your mother and James threaten my life. Don't you worry, son," she told him, pulling away to look him in the eyes.

Charles nodded his head and he was taken out of the room and back to his cell.

Cherry left Azkaban and went to find James Potter.

 **+SB+**

Cherry walked up to James' home and knocked on the door. The door opened and James was standing there. He sighed annoyed.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I read the paper about Charles used one of the unforgivable curses. Why did you let him use the curse, Potter?"

"I never taught him that, Malfoy. You should know that. He is my son and I will never teach him to be dark," James said angrily.

"I should have never listened to you about letting you have Charles. If I had him with me, then this would have never happened. Lucius would know that he has a nephew and Draco would know that he has a cousin," Cherry told James angrily.

"Stay away from my son, Malfoy," James said angrily before he slammed the door shut.

Cherry sighed angrily and went to find Rita Skeeter.

 **+SB+**

 **THE TRUTH BEHIND CHARLES JAMES POTTER'S MOTHER** _  
Rita Skeeter_

 _The question people are asking: Where is Mr. Charles James Potter's mother? Lord James Charlus Potter never said anything about Mr. Potter's mother. Lord Potter would say that no one needs to know about Mr. Potter's mother. Today, I had an interview with Mr. Potter's mother. Mr. Potter's mother is Miss. Cherry Shannon Malfoy. Miss. Malfoy said that Mr. Potter is her son. That Lord Potter threaten to get full custody of Mr. Potter. That's why Miss. Malfoy has been in and out of Mr. Potter's life._

 _Miss. Malfoy wants people to know the truth about Lord Potter and her._

 _They were dating in their last year of Hogwarts and went until Mr. Potter was born. Miss. Malfoy wanted to marry Lord Potter and want people to know that her and Lord Potter were together. But Lord Potter didn't want to marry Miss. Potter. He took their son and said that either Miss. Malfoy left them and come in and out of Mr. Potter's life or Lord Potter will get full custody of Mr. Potter. No one knew about Lord Potter's and Miss. Malfoy's relationship._

 _Now, Miss. Malfoy is getting tired of Lord Potter letting their son getting away with things that happen before Hogwarts and during Hogwarts. Miss. Malfoy will try to get full custody of Mr. Potter, even though he is in Azkaban._

 _Now, the question will be 'Will Lord Potter fight for custody of his and Miss. Malfoy's son?'_

 **+SB+**

James was sitting in his home glaring angrily at the paper. He was angry for two reasons. The first reason why he's angry is because Cherry saying that they had a relationship when they were in their last year of Hogwarts until Charles was born. The second reason why he's angry is because now Cherry is going to fight him to get custody of their son while he is in Azkaban. He will not lose his son to Lucius' younger sister.


	22. Beta?

Readers,

I decided that I will get a beta. I just want to know if anyone of you want to be my beta. Also, I need to know a little more about the beta and what I need to do with a beta.

The Author


	23. Chapter 18

**Beta:** ** _SailorAkameLestrange87_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

Draco Lucius Malfoy was sitting in the boys' dorm doom. He was staring at the paper. He was shocked to the least about Charles James Potter who was his cousin and his aunt - Cherry Malfoy - didn't tell him or his father (Lucius Malfoy). Harry Severus Snape was shock at this, too. They hate Charles. They will always hate him. They don't care if Charles and Draco are cousins. He will not be nice to Charles.

He got off his bed and walked down to the Slytherin common room to see Harry and Hermione talking about him. They stopped and looked at him. Hermione ran up to him and kissed him on his lips. Harry walked up to them and stopped couple of feet away from them. Hermione and Draco pulled away and looked at Harry.

"Dragon, I hope that you are alright after finding out that Potter is your cousin. I feel bad for you, Dragon," Harry said.

Draco put his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her into his side.

"I do not count him as family. I don't care what Mother and Father says, I am not saying that he is my cousin, even though it is on paper that my aunt is his mother," Draco told Hermione and Harry.

Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek and said, "I will be wondering why you would have count him as family now after what he put us through. I would have thought that you were sick or something."

Harry laughed and shook his head at his two best friends. He thought that Draco and Hermione were cute together.

"You two are so cute together," Harry said with a smile on his face.

Draco looked at him crazy and said, "Mate, that was so gay."

Harry put his hands on his hips and said, "Sorry to tell you, mate, but I am gay and I am dating William Lupin. Did you forget that, mate?"

Hermione just shook her head before she pulled away from Draco and left the common room.

"Boys," she said under her breath.

 **+SB+**

Lily Snape (nee Evans) was back at Severus' home but she was in her own room with their daughter, Eileen Lillian Snape. Eileen was in her playpen when Lily heard someone downstairs. She stood up and walked to the door to look down the hall.

BANG!

Someone was downstairs. Lily ran to her daughter and picked her up with a blanket. She placed Eileen in the close before she closed the door and left the room to go downstairs with her wand in front of her. She was walking down the stairs quietly. She turned the corner of the stairs and walked to the living room to see someone standing there with a robe on and the hood was up. Their back was towards Lily.

Before Lily could say anything to the person, they turned around and point their wand to Lily and yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

 **+SB+**

Harry was at the Slytherin table with his two best friends and boyfriend. His father (Severus Snape) was at the teachers' table when Aurors came into the Great Hall. Everyone looked up at them and one of them was holding Eileen.

The Auror that was holding Eileen walked up to Severus and told him the news.

Everyone was watching their professor. Harry was standing up staring at his father with wide eyes. He wanted to know what happened. He was breathing hard.

Severus' eyes teared up and he looked at his son with tears in his eyes. Severus didn't have to say anything to Harry for Harry to understand what happened. Harry's eyes teared up and he ran out of the Great Hall with tears going down his cheeks. He haven't cried since his third year of Hogwarts and he is in his fourth year of Hogwarts.

Harry ran to his father's private rooms. He ran to his room that was in his father's private rooms. He fell on his bed crying.

His mother - Lily Snape (nee Evans) - is dead. She got killed by the killing curse.

 **+SB+**

Severus was in his private rooms with Eileen in his arms. She was staring up at him with dark eyes. They eyes that was his and passed down to her. She looks like Lily with Severus' eyes. Severus was staring at his daughter with tears going down his cheeks. His wife/best friend was killed and the killer tried to kill his daughter. But the killer didn't kill Eileen and no one knew why. She has a scar on her forehead that looks like a lightning bolt.

"Dad."

Severus looked at Harry and saw that he was crying.

"Why did someone kill Mum? What did she do wrong?" Harry cried.

"I don't know, Harry. But your sister is alive and I will protect the both of you," Severus said handing Harry his sister, "I will be right back. I need to talk to your Uncle Lucius."

 **+SB+**

"What do you mean that he wants me dead?" Severus asked.

"Because we didn't take the mark, Severus. Now, he wants our families dead. He killed your wife and tried to kill your daughter but something happened. Narcissa's mark lightened up, meaning he is gone but not gone. Something happened and your daughter did something," Lucius replied.

"What am I going to do, Lucius? I don't want my children to get hurt because of him," Severus said worried about his son and daughter.

"I don't know, Severus, but I know that I will help you protect them, same with Draco and Miss. Granger. I will be back. I need to owl my son and tell him to watch himself and Miss. Granger," Lucius said, getting up and walking out of the room.

Severus sighed and stood up. He then heard a woman's voice and his world went black.

 **+SB+**

Harry was feeding Eileen a bottle when there was a knock at the door. He walked up to the door and opened it. Aurors were standing there with Professor Dumbledore.

"Mr. Snape, I am sorry to inform you but you have to go to your Aunt Petunia's house," Dumbledore told him.

"Two questions."

"Yes."

"One: Where is my dad? Two: Who is Petunia?"


	24. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

Harry Severus Snape was sitting up in the tiny room that his aunt (that he haven't hear about) gave him. Her son (that Harry hasn't learn his name yet and he doesn't care for his name) got pissed off because he had to give his room up. Her husband (Harry already doesn't like) was swearing at Dumbledore for dropping Harry and Eileen off at their home.

Petunia (Harry's aunt) wanted to place Eileen in the cupboard, but Harry point his wand to her and threaten her. Dumbledore had to clam him down. Harry was holding his sister protective in his arms. He wasn't going to let _this_ family take care of him or Eileen. He wasn't going to listen to them.

His mother died while his father is in a coma. Harry and Eileen wasn't allowed to stay with Lucius Malfoy because of the scar on Eileen's forehead. Dumbledore thought it would have been safer for Harry and Eileen (mostly Eileen) to be with Lily's sister, Petunia.

Harry was staring out of the window with his owl on the desk in the room. Eileen was on his bed sleeping with blankets around her. That's when someone came into the room. Harry turn around and glared at whoever came into the room.

It was Petunia. She glared at Harry.

"You better listen to Vernon and me because you are staying here until your freak of a father wakes up from his coma," she said angrily.

"I don't have to listen to you because I barely know you and your huge husband. You and your husband will leave my sister and I alone," he said angrily.

Petunia was about to say something, but Eileen made a whining sound. Harry went to his sister and picked her up and held her close to his chest, humming a song that his mother use to hum when he was younger. She snuggled closer to Harry's chest and sighed sleepy.

"You are just like that freak of your father. Don't like to listen to anyone," Petunia said angrily.

Harry glared angrily at Petunia and said angrily, "Get out of here. Eileen is asleep and if you wake her up, you will regret it."

When he said that, his voice was low and dark. His bright green eyes darken a little. Petunia's eyes widen and she steep backwards. She turn around and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Harry looked down at his sleeping sister and said softly, "I swear up on my magic that I will protect you until I die."

Harry felt something go through him when he told Eileen his oath.

 **~SB~**

It was the end of the school year, that's why Harry didn't finish up his last week of Hogwarts. Harry had been taking care of him and his sister. Every time he makes some food for him and a bottle for Eileen, Vernon (Petunia's husband) gets angry and says, "My food is not for freaks like you!"

When Vernon sad that, Harry had to hold himself back before he punch Vernon in the face.

Harry was in the kitchen with Eileen on his hip while he was making breakfast for himself. Eileen was talking in baby talk. That's when Vernon, Petunia, and their son (Dudley) came into the kitchen.

"BOY! YOU BETTER BE MAKING BREAKFAST FOR US!" Vernon yelled angrily.

Harry didn't look at them when he said, "I don't have to do anything for you people. You, three, are not my family. Now, I understand why my mum didn't talk about you, Petunia."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT! YOU ARE LUCKY TO BE STAYING HERE, YOU LITTLE FREAK!"

Harry stopped cooking and glared angrily at Vernon and said angrily, "If you keep talking like that in front of my sister, you will regret it."

"DID YOU JUST THREATEN ME, BOY?!"

Harry didn't answer him, he went back to cooking.

"ANSWER ME, BOY!"

Eileen started to scream and cry because of Vernon's yelling. Harry stopped cooking and started to rock Eileen in his arms.

"Shh...Eileen, Harry is here. Big brother will protect you," he said softly.

"Ry?"

Harry stopped talking and rocking Eileen and looked at her. She was staring up at him with tearful eyes.

"Ry, Ry."

She put her head on his shoulder and snuggled to his neck. He smiled down at her and rubbed her back.

Vernon and Dudley left the kitchen. Petunia was staring at Harry and Eileen. Petunia never looked at Eileen and notice that Eileen looks just like Lily, but she doesn't have Lily's eyes. Petunia's heart ache when she look at her sister's daughter.

"Harry."

Harry looked at Petunia and asked angrily, "What?!"

"I am sorry for how I've been treating you since you been here," she said softly.

Harry shook his head and said, "I don't care how you feel now. I don't like you. You stay away from Eileen and I. We don't need you."

Harry took his food and the bottle and went up to his room. On the way to his room, Eileen kept on saying, "Ry."


	25. Chapter 20

**Author Note: I am sorry for people that hated that I killed off Lily and putting Severus in a coma. I don't know what made me do that. Please don't hate me. If it makes you feel better, I am not going to kill of Severus. I hope that still like the story. This will be the last chapter for this book. I haven't decided if I wanted to make a sequel to this story or not. What are your thoughts? Sequel or not?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 _Three Months Later - August 25th_

Fifteen-year-old Harry Snape was pushing his one-year-old sister, Eileen Snape, on the swing at the park. Today is Eileen's first birthday. Severus is still in a coma, making Harry and Eileen still at Petunia's home. Harry hate living with her and her family. He was raising him and Eileen and he don't mind because he doesn't want Petunia or her family talking or touching Eileen.

When Harry pushed the swing, Eileen would laugh, making Harry smile.

"Hazza!"

He turn around and saw Hermione, Draco, and Lucius coming towards them. Harry turn back to his sister and stopped the swing. He grabbed her out of it and turn back to his friends and uncle.

"Wow! Look at her! She gotten big! Haven't you, sweetie?" Hermione asked with smile on her face.

Eileen put her face in Harry's neck and said softly, "Ry?"

Harry rubbed Eileen's back and said, "It's okay, Eileen. They are my friends. The mane is our uncle. They will not hurt us."

Lucius smiled and said, "Harry, there is something for the both of you."

Harry looked up at him and he moved out of the way for Harry to look at someone. It wasn't anyone. It was his father - Severus Snape.

"Dad?"

Eileen looked up at the word and asked, "Da?"

Severus walked up to Harry and pulled him into a hug while not trying to hurt Eileen.

"I just woke up last night from a three month coma. I am sorry for missing your birthday, Harry. I heard that Lucius brought Draco and Hermione here, but not William. Where is he?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know, dad. I haven't heard from him since I got to Petunia's house."

"Talking about that. I yelled at Albus for putting you with her. Did she hurt you or Eileen?"

Harry shook his head no and said, "No, dad. I didn't let her near Eileen or I. I've been raising us."

"Ry?"

Harry looked at Eileen and she was staring up at their father.

"Eileen, this is our dad."

Eileen just stared at Severus for a few more seconds before she put her face into Harry's neck again.

"She is shy for some odd reason," Harry told his father.

Severus smiled and said, "That's okay. She will warm up to me soon because you, two, are coming back to live with me. First, Hermione brought some birthday stuff for Eileen so we can have her birthday out here."

"Dad, when I go back to Hogwarts, who is going to watch Eileen?"

"Lucius said that he would watch her, right?"

Lucius nodded his head yes and said, "Yes. I will watch her. Don't worry, Harry."

Harry smiled at him before walking to a table and sitting down. Hermione set the table with Draco's help. That's when an owl came and land on the table. It was William's owl and Harry knew that.

Harry opened the letter and read it. Harry was looking at the letter weird because it said to look behind him. When he did, William was standing there with a rose in his hand.

"I am sorry, Harry. Could you forgive me for not talking to you for three months?" William asked.

Harry smiled and said, "Of course. I love you, Will. I don't want to be hurt by you or you hurt by me. Come sit down with us. Oh and Eileen is shy."

William sat down next to Harry and everyone was talking and joking around. Harry was helping Eileen open her gifts. Severus was watching his children. He was happy to be up from his coma because he didn't want to miss out of his children' life.

 _But Lily is going to miss out on the rest of Harry's life and Eileen's whole life_ , a voice said in the back of Severus' mind.

He knew that it was true. He also know that Lily won't want him to mourn about her dearth. She would want him to raise their children the best way he could and that's what he will do. He will raise Harry and Eileen the best way he could.

 **~SB~**

 _Ten Years Later_

"Eileen Lillian!"

Eleven-year-old Eileen Snape stopped running when she heard her father calling her name. She turn around and saw her father couple of feet away from her.

"Sorry, dad. I couldn't wait to get on the train to go to Hogwarts!" she said excited with a smile on her face.

Severus Snape put his hands on her shoulders and said with a smile, "I know that, Eileen. I just don't want you to get hurt. That's all."

"Dad, Ry is the potions professor and head of Slytherin. He will protect me and you know that."

Yes, Harry Snape took over Severus' job at Hogwarts.

"I know that he would protect, Eileen. I just don't want people messing around with you because of your scar."

Eileen is knew as The-Girl-That-Lived because Voldemort tried to kill her with the killing curse, but she lived. That's why Severus lives in the muggle world with his two children.

"I know, dad."

Severus looked at his daughter, his baby girl with a sad smile. He pulled her into a hug.

"My baby girl is going off to Hogwarts. I knew this day would come," he said softly.

Eileen pulled back and smiled at her father before she turn around and went into the Hogwarts Express. Severus stood there, staring at the train. Eileen looked out of the window at her father with a smile on her face and waved at him. He waved back before the train went off.

Severus watched the train go off.

"She will be fine. She is Lily's daughter. She is just like mother," Severus said to himself, before he went back to the muggle world.


	26. SEQUEL!

I decided to make a sequel. It will be about Eileen Lillian Snape. The title will be Eileen Lillian Snape. I hope that you will like the story, like you like this one.


	27. New Owner

I gave this story to NotJealous1998. She changed the name of story and Harry's name. Sebastian Severus Snape is the name of the book. And Harry's name in the book.


End file.
